


It Started At The Bookstore

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Author has an obsession with this au, Blood, Blood and Torture, Book clerk Ed, Ed and Al are criminals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Near Death Experiences, Roy's a cop, Stubborn Roy, author has no idea what she's doing, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang just happens to stop at a local book store, when the blonde boy at the front desk just gives him this look-</p><p>Either that, or the boy, Edward Elric growls at the cop that he's holding up the line, and he should "Move the fuck out of the way." </p><p>But no. Roy isn't curious by this boy, and just happens to catch a flash of golden eyes while chasing a famous criminal. Said criminal definitely doesn't have anything to do with his recent case. </p><p>No way in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Original Reason

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm creating this story, I am slowly realizing that I have some slight problems. Continuing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter on my phone was really annoying XD. Hope you guys enjoy!

Tired dark, coal eyes slowly opened, as the owner of the eyes tiredly sat up from his bed. The room had lit up by the pale white curtains. He seriously had to get some better black out curtains. Of course, it was his annoying best friend who had convinced him in the first. Why he had listened to said friend, the man would never understand. Glancing at his now messy bed, the man ran a pale colored hand through his short jet black hair. He took one more tired look around his dimly lit room. The floor had been covered in the clothes he had threw on the ground, as he changed into something more comfortable, before plummeting on his bed. 

Now, he stood by his bedside, looking at his clock. The time read 7:15. Noticing this, the male sighed. He could really use a coffee right about now. Especially with the work day ahead of him. He'd really need some caffeine in him, in order to deal his team, and certain co-workers of his. Lazily, the man slipped on his uniform, along with shoes and his belt. After, he stepped into his bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and brushing his teeth. Once he was done with that, he used his hairbrush to smooth down the uneven parts of his hair, in order to make it neater, and make it look more  _professional_ as one of his subordinates liked to say. 

The man, known as Roy Mustang, slowly came out of his house, and locked the door to his household, before getting into his car. After that, he drove to a nearby coffee shop, and ordered a cup for himself. Once that was done, Roy made his way to the office he worked at. Once he arrived, he was bombarded by his friend Maes Hughes, who had been shoving pictures of his daughter in his face. "Isn't my little Elicia absolutely adorable?! I just have to show you when she helped Gracia make a cake! It was the cutest thing and-" Roy quickly cut him off. "I get it Hughes.  _Yes_ she's adorable. Now, can you step aside so that I can do my job? The thing you came to this place to do?" He questioned, in annoyance. Hughes looked at him. "Oh come on Roy! You gotta loosen up! When's the last time you've taken a day off, and actually enjoyed yourself?"

The question had caught him off guard. Roy wasn't expecting him to say something like that. So, not having a come back, he just rolled his eyes slightly, and continued his walk to his office. As he walked, Havoc noticed his famous, " _I-could-really-use-a-drink-right-now-but-Hawkeye-would-definitely-shoot-me"_ face. And the blonde man couldn't help but chuckle slightly, his cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. "Something wrong Chief?" He questioned. Roy just grumbled a reply. Lately, he had been stressed out with his case. Team Mustang had been given an assignment to handle a case involving the Ouroboros Seven. Stupid name. Roy knew that already. However, the gang themselves, was anything  _but_ stupid. They really knew how to cover up their tracks. 

"And Red Metal strikes again!" A news reporter exclaims through the television screen. Huh. When was that turned on? Breda and Fuery had staring at it with interest. What the news reporter said had caught Roy's attention, and casually he walked over. "What are you two watching?" He asked. Breda looked at him. "Good morning Sir." He greeted. "It's the news report about that Red Metal kid." He explained. Roy nodded in response. The kid had been causing some small problems for the detectives lately. What made catching him hard, was the fact that nobody knew what he looked like. Of course, officers had heard his voice before. It was a deep, low voice.  Roy could only sigh at this. "Well, ignore the reports for now. They aren't official or anything. It's just the public rambling on with paranoia."

* * *

He wasn't sure what made him, most likely Hughes' words replaying through his mind.  _"Oh come on Roy! You gotta loosen up! When's the last time you've taken a day off, and actually enjoyed yourself?"_ Or, it could be the fact that he just wanted to prove Hughes wrong. Show him that he could have fun, and "loosen up" So, after work, Roy drove to a very popular bookstore. He'd always been a fan of reading. It was something he could do, to occupy himself when he found himself bored. So, slowly, he stepped out of his car, and walked towards the entrance to the bookstore. Once inside, he walked towards the fiction section, and began looking through books on the shelves and would pull them off the shelf from time to time. Once he had found a few good looking books, he got on line. 

It wasn't the guy in front of him that drew his attention, and  _make_ him look  _in front_ of him. No, it was the golden headed man standing behind the register. He was dressed in a red shirt, a color that everyone wore to signal that they worked at the store. He had a wolffish grin on his face, as someone had asked him about the book. His golden eyes seemed to shine with interest as he spoke about the book. Eventually, the conversation ended, and he was standing at the front desk. The blonde looked at him, and greeted, "Officer." His comment made Roy take a double take on his clothes. He was still dressed in uniform.  _'Of course...'_ He thought. Roy squinted his eyes to the blonde'a name tag, and it read the name Edward from the tag. Roy just nodded in reply, and handed him the books. 

After, Edward checked out his books, and handed them to him in a bag. "Here." And Roy found himself frozen in place, locking eyes with the young male in front of him. His golden hair had been tied up in a pony tail Roy noted, and he looked shorter close up front. Said blonde growled slightly, as if he heard the detectives thoughts. "Move the fuck out of the way. You're holding up the line bastard." He grumbled. Roy looked at the blonde, before nodding and taking his bag out to the car. ' _That Edward guy is an interesting character....'_

* * *

 

"Shit! I missed him!" Havoc exclaimed, as he fired his pistol. "Don't worry about it Havoc! Just focus on the next one making contact!" Roy shouted. Red Metal had made another attack. He had stolen a red stone. The police had arrived as he got out of the store. The kid pulled up his red hood, and Roy could've sworn he saw a flash of gold eyes as he did so. "I do hope you can make the next shot!" He chuckled as he sped off. His years of training with Izumi Curtis really paid off. He dodged other bullets, before getting hit in the leg. He gritted his teeth. Luckily it was only a graze. So, he took the opportunity to rip a piece of cloth from his sleeve, and wrapped it around his leg. That way, the wound didn't leave a trail of blood. He was smarter than that. Now, he had been jumping roof top to roof top, and his leg began to sting. He growled in annoyance, and took off the now drenched cloth and threw it into a nearby alleyway. 

The blonde smirked with proudness, and he ran to a building, before taking shelter in it. After, he made sure the coast was clear, before ducking into a sewer. He pulled the cover over the whole after him. Once that was done, he pulled out his phone, and dialed a number. "It's me, Ed." He stated."Yo, pipsqueak!" A voice called, making the blonde flinch a little, and he subconsciously gripped his metal arm. "Did you get it?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm holding it right now." He replied. The man on the other side of the phone nodded. "Good. Bring it back to the spot. Got it?" He asked. "Yeah, usually spot right, Envy?" He questioned. Edward could practically  _hear_ ~~~~his smirk. "Yup. Don't be late my little chibi!~" The blonde could feel his stomach turn. "Yeah, I got it."

 


	2. One After Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was late guys!

The sound of pounding footsteps could be heard, as Red Metal ran in alleyways. As he ran, slips of light from lampposts illuminated his red hoodie, and his shining, metal arm. The blonde gritted his teeth, as he let out mumbled curse due to the bullet graze in his leg. _'Damn that Envy! I hope all of those fuckers rot in hell.'_ The blonde thought in anger. Like clockwork, a familiar looking figure stood in the darkness, his figure being lined by the light. if the blonde squinted his eyes slightly, he could see the black colored hood, jeans, and long greenish, blackish strands of the teen's hair. "Yo, Pipsqueak!" He greeted. Edward gritted his teeth. "Envy."

"Do you have it?" Came his reply. Rolling his eyes, the blonde reached into his pocket, and pulled out the shimmering red jewel, and slowly handed it to Envy. "Here." Envy quickly took it, eyed it as he inspected it. "Good job kid." He suddenly stated, grinning at him. Ed growled slightly. "Yeah, tell that to my injured leg." He replied darkly. Envy's grin disappeared, and his eyes turned cold, as he swiftly kicked the blonde in the stomach, causing him to tumble to the ground. Envy stood above him, staring down at him. "Be thankful we didn't kill you, brat." He growled. A flash of fear shimmered in fiery golden eyes, and the blonde struggled to catch his breath.

"I'll have Lust let you know when you're next assignment is." Envy stated before walking away, leaving the blonde to curl up, in an attempt to catch his breath. "Brother! You should've been home at least an hour ago! What are you doing home so late?" He questioned, glancing at his brother worriedly. Edward walked inside their shared apartment and sat down on the couch. "Nothing Al..." He explained. "Don't lie to me, Ed," Al replied, giving his brother a hard look. The blonde sighed softly. Whenever Alphonse had given him this look, he couldn't argue it. The look reminded him of a familiar face his younger brother once wore during a specific part of their life. “Alright...I got lost on the way home.” He lied, not being able to find it within himself to tell Alphonse Envy had beaten the shit out of him. The younger blonde sighed and looked at his elder brother. “Alright...let me go get my med kit.” He explained.

“You got _shot?!_ ” The worried cry of the younger Elric sounded throughout the apartment. Ed sighed. “It was a graze Al. I'm fine.” He tried to explain. “Either way! And on top of that, how'd you get a bruise on your stomach?!” Came the reply. Ed stiffened slightly. Al saw him tense, and sighed, already knowing what was coming next. “Al I-”, “It’s fine Brother. But I really wish you'd be more honest with me….” He sighed softly. Ed frowned slightly. “Sorry.” He whispered out. The younger male looked to his brother. He knew he wasn't apologizing about this particular lie. He was saying sorry for all the lies he's told. All the broken promises. This was a normal routine for the pair. “It's fine Ed. Stop apologizing for the same reason okay?” He replied gently.

* * *

 

Edward slowly stood up from his bed, and carefully pulled a shirt over his head. Al had strictly told him not to get up for work, because he needed the rest, but as usual, the elder Elric didn't listen. When he awoke, he noticed that Al had already left for his job, at the hospital. He had been an assistant there, while he went to med school. Slowly, the blonde emerged from his room, fully dressed in his uniform. He held a hair tie in his mouth as he examined the apartment. The walls had been painted a boring shade of green, and there was two windows, with gray colored curtains. One of the windows were slightly cracked. They had a relatively small apartment. The living room and kitchen where connected. There were only two bedrooms, and the Elric’s shared a bathroom. The oven was just big enough to fit a medium sized tray of food in it. Their beds had squeaky mattresses. Although, Al’s was more noisy than Ed's. The brown couch had slight holes in it, and there were small rips attached to the leather skin. “We should really invest in a new couch…” The blonde walked towards the kitchen, as there was a knock at the door. _‘That was fast…..’_ He walked towards the door, and slowly, he opened the metal door, revealing the white envelope on the mat in front of the door.

Ed bent down toward the envelope, and grabbed it. He stood up straight, and closed the door. He placed the envelope on the table in the kitchen, and made a quick breakfast. Once he was done, he sighed, deciding he wasn't fully awake, and chose to go get a coffee. Edward sighed as he slipped on his shoes, and stepped out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. He began walking to a cafe. As he stepped inside, someone walked into him, making the blonde growl. “ _Watch i_ t.” He snapped at the male. When he turned around to face his “attacker” -more like the man just wasn't watching where he was going- he felt himself freeze. It was the officer who had chased him last night, and he was the police officer who had been staring at him at the bookstore yesterday. “Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was- have we met before?” He questioned. Ed felt his heart freeze. This was it. He was going to be discovered, and Al would be in serious danger. He'd have no one to-

“You're that kid from the register yesterday right?” The raven headed officer questioned. That bastard -correction _attractive as fuck_ bastard- making him panic like that. “Yeah, that's me.” Ed replied, keeping his face neutral. The man smiled at him. “Well, it's nice to run into you again.” He replied. “Ed.” The blonde suddenly blurted out. The male sent him a questioning look. “Name….my name is Ed.” He explained. The raven haired male chuckled. “I'm Roy, Roy Mustang.” He replied. Ed nodded. He jumped on line for his drink, and Roy followed behind him. The whole time, Ed found himself glancing back at Roy. Oh how much Ed would love to get to know Roy better, but the less people in his life at the moment, the better. He didn't want to risk anyone else getting involved with his and Al’s problems. Once he got his cup, he made his way to the bookstore in order to start his shift. Once inside, he saw Sheska and greeted her. “Morning Sheska!” He said, startling the poor girl. She had been absorbed in her books again, as usual. “Ed? What are you doing here? Alphonse said you wouldn't be coming in today…” She trailed off. Ed gritted his teeth in annoyance for Al’s actions, but smiled through it. “Yeah, I ended up changing my mind….”

* * *

 

When Ed got home, he sighed, plopping down onto the couch. Al wasn't home yet, which gave him time to think. He was always doing this actually. The blonde always took the time to sit on the couch, and break down his mask, giving him time to build it back up again. He sighed again. “Edward.” A voice suddenly stated. The blonde looked up to face the women in front of him. She had long black hair, and a purple jacket covering her chest. Underneath, was a black dress, and heeled boots. Wasn't the greatest fashion choice Ed could admit. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard her heels click against the floor as she stepped towards him, her red eyes staring at him. “What do _you_ want Lust?” He asked, his tone low. She smirked at him. “I have a new job for you.” Thinking about it now, the only reason why he endured this was for Al. Ed stared at the women in front of him. “Alright, just give me the details.” Yeah. He'd do anything for Al.


End file.
